Nails are used in abroad range of applications, especially in furniture construction, light steel frame construction and indoor mounting purposes.
The design of the common nail is defective for a variety of reasons as stated hereinafter.
The nail head, as illustrated in FIGS. 1-3, is often removed after the nail has been inserted into a material. It is often difficult to destroy or remove the nail head once the material into which the nail has been applied must be dismantled or separated. The inability to remove the nail head will make dismantling difficult because of the fixation of the nail head on the material. It is necessary to pull the entire nail from the material. As a result, the appearance of the material will have a hole formed thereon. If the nail is not removed, then it will remain on the material and will adversely affect the appearance of the material. In prior art applications, so as to allow for the removal of the nail head, the nail head has been provided with an interior hexagonal hole (as illustrated in FIG. 2) or provided with an exterior hexagonal head (as shown in FIG. 3). When an interior hexagonal hole is provided on the head of the nail, it is often difficult to remove the nail head after being inserted into the material. This is because of the small size of the hole. When an exterior hexagonal head is used, it is easy to damage the appearance of the material when tools are applied so as to remove the nail head.
The nail body usually has a smooth or ribbed surface. When the nail body is inserted into the material, the nail body will experience resistance and obstructions during the insertion of the nail body into the material. As a result, a great deal of effort must be carried out so as to properly insert the nail body into the material. When the nail body encounters obstructions or resistance in the material, the exterior surface of the material will become concave and will cause the nail head to protrude.
On a conventional nail, a tip is formed, as illustrated in FIG. 6. A common nail head is formed with diamond-shaped sliced sections which surround the tip in a plurality of sliced sections. When the nail head is inserted in the material, a hole is formed and resistance encountered. As a result, it will cause the appearance of the material to be depressed and will adversely influence the smoothness and aesthetic appearance of the material. In the prior art, nail tips can be ax-shaped as illustrated in FIG. 7. These ax-shaped nail tips cannot be used on hard materials. Another type of nail tip which is used in the prior art is awl-shaped, as illustrated in FIG. 8. The awl-shaped tip is difficult to use except when installed through the use of power tools.